Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner device, and in particular to an air conditioner device for a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
The control of a vehicle air conditioner normally includes temperature control, humidity control, air volume and air direction control, switching control of internal and external circulation modes and so on. As the popularity of vehicles gradually increases, people tend to spend more time in the vehicle and begin to pay more attention to the air quality inside the vehicle. Especially in those areas with severe air pollution, in order to guarantee the air quality inside the vehicle, the air conditioner device also comprises a filter with activated carbon, ionizer or the like, so as to prominently improve the air quality inside the vehicle.
However, a user can only subjectively sense whether the air quality inside the vehicle is improved but cannot acquire a visual air quality evaluation. If the user can be provided with a visual display of the air quality inside and outside the vehicle, the advantage of meeting the user's psychological needs will become obvious.